La prophétie
by bambiemag
Summary: Et si Hermione découvrait qu'une prophétie la liait à son pire ennemi ?
1. Chapter 1

_**La prophétie**_

La situation est la même qu'à la fin du cinquième tome : Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phoenix.

Hermione était couchée sur le lit dans une des chambres situées 12 square Grimmaud. Depuis la mort de Sirius, l'ambiance était morose dans la vieille maison. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été vraiment joyeuse, Kreattur se chargeant sans cesse de rappeler que cette demeure appartenait aux Blacks, une famille de sangs purs aux tendances Mangemorts. Seulement, la perte de Sirius avait plongé l'ordre du Phoenix dans une sorte de pessimisme malsain. Molly elle-même habituellement si enthousiaste avait perdu de son mordant. Mais ce qui rendait cette maison aussi triste était sans doute le chagrin d'Harry. Son oncle lui avait promis tellement de choses dont Harry avait toujours rêvées : Une vraie famille, un vrai foyer. Tous les espoirs du jeune homme étaient partis en fumé le jour où Bellatrix Lestrange avait lancé le sortilège de la mort sur celui qui n'était nul autre que son cousin. Ainsi, les vacances d'Hermione se passaient dans cette tristesse permanente. Elle avait eu l'opportunité de rejoindre ses parents à Londres, mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur d'abandonner Harry. Et puis son esprit était fixé sur cette boule de verre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à déchiffrer le mystère de cette étrange sphère ? Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle cacha la sphère de verre sous son coussin et invita la personne à entrer. Un sourire illumina le visage d'Hermione quand elle vit son amie Ginny. La petite rousse, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à ses frères, arborait elle aussi un visage triste. Elle s'approcha du lit d'Hermione et s'assit. Hermione se redressa pour lui faire face.

**Ginny** : Salut…

**Hermione** : Salut…

**Ginny** : Maman m'a proposé d'aller sur le chemin de traverse flâner un peu… Ca te tente ?

La jeune miss Granger regarda son amie un instant puis jeta un œil vers la fenêtre. Le temps était gris ce qui était surprenant pour un mois d'août, même en Angleterre. Hermione hocha la tête en signe négatif.

**Hermione** : Vraiment ce temps ne donne pas envie de sortir.

**Ginny** : Je sais, mais on va tous devenir fous si on reste ici.

**Hermione** : Tu as probablement raison, mais je crois plutôt que je vais essayé d'aller remonter le moral d'Harry… encore une fois.

**Ginny** : Et bien je te souhaite bon courage alors. On a tous essayé c'est peine perdue.

**Hermione** : J'ose espérer que sa bonne humeur reviendra dans deux semaines quand nous serons à Poudlard.

**Ginny** : Oui, c'est sûr que cette maison n'aide pas vraiment…

Ginny et Hermione observèrent un instant cette chambre triste et délabrée. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et Ginny esquissa un sourire en se levant.

**Ginny** : Je te dis à tout à l'heure alors ?

Hermione hocha la tête et se rallongea en pensant que c'étaient les vacances les plus horribles qu'elle ait passé de toute sa vie. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida à aller voir Harry. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, le jeune homme s'était allongé sur son lit, comme il le faisait depuis un mois. Hermione le regarda un instant et ne trouva rien à dire. Alors elle vint simplement s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Leur amitié était ainsi, elle se passait de mots.

Les deux dernières semaines passèrent très vite. Les Weasley et Hermione réussirent à convaincre Harry de sortir pour acheter ses fournitures, mais ce fut la seule fois où il accepta de quitter le square Grimmaud. Quand ils se retrouvèrent sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ à la gare de Kingcross, une sorte de quiétude les envahit tous. Se retrouver parmi des gens comme eux qui semblaient si joyeux, ne pouvaient les laisser dans leur tristesse. Seul Harry ne put vraiment profiter de cette ambiance conviviale. Après des embrassades chaleureuses avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny prirent place dans un des wagons du magnifique train qui les emmenait chaque année à Poudlard.

**Ron** : Qu'est-ce que je suis content de retourner à Poudlard !

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent surprises.

**Ginny** : C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire une chose pareille…

**Hermione** : Oui, et je suis contente de savoir que tu as hâte de te remettre à tes études.

Ron la regarda comme si elle venait de dire la pire des absurdités.

**Ron** : Enfin Hermione, je ne suis pas pressé de revoir cet idiot de Rogue et tous les autres professeurs, non, j'ai hâte de reprendre les entraînements de Quiditch !

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

**Ron** : Je vais pouvoir mettre au point ma nouvelle tactique.

**Ginny** : Oh tu as trouvé une tactique qui te permet de ne plus laisser passer qu'un ballon sur deux ?

Ron la regarda noire.

**Ron** : Tu peux te moquer, mais tu verras que notre équipe gagnera cette année. Pas vrai Harry ?

Harry sembla se réveiller, il avait passé tout son temps à regarder par la fenêtre.

**Harry** : Oui tu as raison.

Les trois amis regardèrent le pauvre Harry en sachant qu'il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qui avait été dit.

**Hermione** : Ca va Harry ?

**Harry** : Oui…

**Hermione** : Tu réponds ça à chaque fois… Ca ne sert à rien de mentir.

Il la regarda un peu agacé.

**Harry** : Tu veux que je te réponde quoi ? Que j'ai mal ? Qu'il me manque ?

**Hermione** : Si ça peut te faire du bien oui.

**Harry** : Et bien non, ça ne me fait pas du bien… Je vais faire un tour.

Harry sortit du wagon sans un regard pour ses amis. Ron, Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent surpris de cette soudaine réaction.

**Ron** : L'année s'annonce joyeuse…

Les filles approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête et le silence se fit dans le wagon.

La rentrée fut assez dure pour tout le monde, même si Hermione se disait ravie de pouvoir se plonger de nouveau dans l'étude de la magie. Harry ne prononçait toujours qu'un minimum de mot par jour et Ron se plaignait d'avoir déjà trop de devoir pour pouvoir s'entraîner efficacement. Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi. Chaque soir, avant de se coucher, Hermione regardait cette boule de verre en espérant découvrir son secret. Au fil du temps, cette boule l'obséda nuit et jour, tant et si bien qu'un jour, elle alla voir Dumbledore dans son bureau. Elle entra après en avoir été invitée.

**Hermione** : Professeur Dumbledore, je peux vous poser une question ?

Il releva la tête vers elle.

**Dumbledore** : Bien sûre Miss Granger. Asseyez-vous.

Elle s'exécuta.

**Dumbledore** : Je vous écoute.

**Hermione** : Vous vous souvenez de cette salle pleine de globes où se trouvait la prophétie concernant Harry et…

**Dumbledore** : Tom ?

Hermione hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Le fait que Dumbledore appelle Lord Voldemort par son vrai nom, démystifiait toute suite le personnage inquiétant et invincible que le maître des ténèbres s'était créé.

**Hermione** : Je voudrais en savoir plus sur le fonctionnement de ce genre de prophétie. Pourquoi Harry a-t-il pu entendre cette prophétie qui ne le concernait pas que lui ?

**Dumbledore** : Parce que seul son nom était inscrit dessus.

**Hermione** : Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'une prophétie devait être entendue par tous les concernés.

**Dumbledore** : Pas forcément. Je crois que dans le cas présent, l'auteur savait qu'il était très dangereux de mettre face à face Harry et Tom.

**Hermione** : Que se serait-il passé s'il y avait eu deux noms sur cette sphère ?

**Dumbledore **: Il aurait fallu que les deux personnes tiennent la sphère en même temps pour pouvoir l'entendre

Hermione hocha la tête silencieusement.

**Hermione **: Est-ce que toutes les prophéties se réalisent ?

**Dumbledore** : Bien sûre que non… Parce que premièrement toutes les prophéties ne sont pas entendues par les concernés et puis parce qu'une prophétie n'est qu'un repère dans la destinée. Il suffit de changer une décision et la destinée peut changer. Le tout est de bien l'interpréter.

**Hermione** : Dans ce cas est-ce que la prophétie change elle aussi ?

**Dumbledore** : Elle peut… mais elle ne changera jamais complètement. Dans le cas d'Harry et Tom, je crois réellement que l'un doit mourir et on sait tous les deux pourquoi…

Il regarda Hermione pour l'inciter à donner la réponse.

**Hermione** : Parce que Harry est le bien et Lord Voldemort le mal…

**Dumbledore** : Et bien que le bien et le mal puissent co-exister, l'un dominera toujours l'autre.

Hermione était partie dans ses pensées quand elle réalisa que Dumbledore la fixait avec inquiétude.

**Dumbledore** : Tout va bien ?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Hermione** : Vous pensez qu'il aurait mieux valut qu'Harry n'entende pas ce que lui réservait son destin ?

**Dumbledore** : La plupart pense que tant qu'on ne sait pas, on n'a rien à craindre, mois je pense que ce n'est pas exact. La connaissance est le pouvoir…

Il remarqua le trouble d'Hermione.

**Dumbledore** : Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter pour Harry… Il y a beaucoup de forces en lui.

**Hermione** : Je sais… Je vous remercie Professeur…

**Dumbledore** : Tout le plaisir est pour moi Miss Granger.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avant que les paroles du directeur ne l'arrêtent.

**Dumbledore **: Chacun doit affronter son destin.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire, s'inquiétant de savoir s'il avait compris le but réel de sa visite. Elle retourna à sa chambre et se dit que cette fois, il était tant d'affronter son destin.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle réfléchit une semaine encore, cherchant le meilleur moment pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle trouva le moment idéal, un soir en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle descendit et se dirigea vers le lac. Une personne était assise au bord. Un jeune homme blond qu'Hermione détestait par-dessus tout. Mais elle devait lui parler, c'était le destin qui le lui avait soufflé. Quand il sentit une présence à côté de lui, Drago releva la tête et son visage prit un air contrarié.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger ? Le lac n'est pas assez grand ?

Elle resta debout près de lui.

**Hermione** : Il faut que je te parle…

Depuis la rentrée, Hermione n'avait que très peu croisé celui qu'elle considérait depuis longtemps comme son ennemi. En faite, depuis la découverte de la sphère, elle avait surtout cherché à l'éviter. Mais aujourd'hui elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, la conversation avec le directeur de l'école, l'en avait persuadée. Drago fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris de cette réponse.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce qu'une sang de Bourbe adepte des livres peut bien avoir à me dire ?

**Hermione** : Tu le sauras si tu cesses de m'appeler ainsi !

Il hésita puis hocha la tête.

**Drago** : Très bien Granger, je t'écoute…

Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

**Hermione** : Tu sais certainement ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de l'année scolaire dans une certaine salle du ministère ?

Il la regarda un instant, ne sachant s'il devait jouer les innocents ou approuver pour savoir où elle voulait en venir.

**Drago** : Soit plus précise…

Elle le regarda noir. Il savait de quoi elle parlait, mais il avait décidé de l'agacer.

**Hermione** : Ne joue pas l'innocent, rien que le mot te va très mal…

**Drago** : Bien, admettons que j'ai une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé, où veux-tu en venir ?

**Hermione** : Dans cette salle, comme ton cher père a dû te le dire, il y avait un nombre impressionnant de prophéties.

Il hocha mollement la tête pour approuver ce qu'elle disait.

**Hermione** : Outre celle que tes amis Mangemorts ont essayé de piquer à Harry, non sans avoir tuer Sirius, il…

Drago la coupa.

**Drago** : Ecoute, je ne te permets pas d'avoir de telles accusations envers ma famille…

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

**Hermione** : Une famille ? Tu ne devrais pas être fier de les appeler ainsi… Et puis que tu me le permettes ou pas, les accusations que je porte sont fondées…

**Drago** : Fondées sur une bande d'ados en manque d'action !

Il se leva.

**Drago **: Bon écoute Granger, j'en ai assez entendu, tu m'ennuies.

Il commença à s'en aller quand elle décida de lui livrer sans plus de détours, la raison de sa venue.

**Hermione** : J'ai trouvé une prophétie qui nous concerne tous les deux…

Il s'arrêta et après une minute passée à analyser ce qu'elle venait de dire, il se retourna vers elle. Il la fixa puis la vit sortir cette fameuse prophétie de son sac. Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit la sphère qu'elle lui tendait. Il fut frappé d'y voir son nom marqué dessus, à côté de celui d'Hermione. Au bout d'une minute de silence, il sembla retrouver ses esprits.

**Drago** : Que dit cette prophétie ?

**Hermione** : Je n'en sais rien, il faut qu'on tienne tous les deux la sphère entre nos mains pour le savoir.

Il la regarda et sembla hésiter.

**Drago** : Je… Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de l'entendre, une prophétie nous concernant tous les deux, ne peut-être que mauvaise.

**Hermione** : Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais l'ignorer ne changera rien… notre destin est dans cette boule…

La colère et la peur s'emparèrent de Drago.

**Drago** : Je ne veux pas d'un destin avec toi !

Il lui lança la sphère qu'elle rattrapa avec déception. Puis il s'en alla. Maintenant c'était sûr, elle ne saurait rien de ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Après un long moment passé à réfléchir, Hermione décida de rentrer. Plusieurs jours passèrent, pendant lesquels, elle croisa Drago qui fuit toujours son regard. Harry était toujours renfermé sur lui-même, et Hermione commençait à en faire de même, ayant peur que l'on découvre le secret qu'elle cachait. Elle désirait tellement en parler à ses amis, mais à chaque fois qu'elle envisageait cette hypothèse, elle se mettait à imaginer leur réaction et redoutait cela. Elle finit par se dire que de toute façon, elle ne ferait qu'attiser leur curiosité puisque jamais ils ne découvriraient ce que cachait cette sphère. Le temps passa et rapidement, l'hiver recouvrit le sol de son manteau neigeux. Hermione passait son temps à la bibliothèque fuyant au maximum les conversations ennuyeuses de Ron et la tristesse permanente de Harry. Un soir, alors qu'elle était plongée dans la mythologie sorcière, Hermione entendit un bruit. Elle releva la tête, et écouta. N'entendant plus rien, elle se replongea dans son livre quand à un moment, elle sentit une présence non loin d'elle. Elle releva vivement la tête et vit Drago adossé à une étagère, face à elle. Ils se fixèrent un instant.

**Hermione** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es sûrement pas venu étudier, pour cela il faudrait savoir lire.

**Drago** : Tu as de l'humour Granger, déplorable, mais je suppose que c'est normal pour une petite intello coincée…

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

**Hermione** : Si tu n'as rien d'autre de plus spirituel à me dire, je te prierais de me laisser, j'ai du travail.

Il fit quelques pas pour s'en aller puis se ravisa.

**Drago** : J'ai réfléchi et…

Elle le regarda.

**Drago** : Il faut que je sache…

Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il parlait de la prophétie.

**Hermione** : Tu en es sûr ?

**Drago **: Pas vraiment, mais… ma curiosité l'emporte sur cet horrible pressentiment que j'ai…

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

**Drago** : On va le regretter.

Elle sortit le globe de verre de son sac.

**Hermione** : Possible, mais ignorer son destin ne le changera pas pour autant… si quelque chose doit nous unir autant le savoir…

**Drago** : Attends, qu'on soit bien d'accord, qu'importe ce que cette prophétie nous révélera, on n'est uni par aucun lien toi et moi… Et rien ne changera entre nous, je te haïrai pour toujours.

**Hermione** : Rassure toi, ce ne sont pas quelques mots qui changeront ce que je pense de toi…

Il hésita.

**Drago** : Bien, dans ce cas, quelle est la marche à suivre ?

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir face à elle.

**Hermione** : On tient la sphère dans nos mains ensemble.

Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris. Elle tendit la sphère en avant puis au moment où il allait poser les mains dessus, elle la retira.

**Hermione** : Attends… Avant je veux qu'on jure de n'en parler à personne.

**Drago** : Quoi ?

**Hermione** : Cette prophétie peut révéler des choses dangereuses sur nous, ce qui va nous rendre vulnérable. Tu dois jurer de ne pas en parler aux Mangemorts.

Il eut un sourire.

**Drago** : Les Mangemorts sont d'excellents légilimens…

**Hermione** : Alors tu devras être excellent en occlumancie, sinon, je te mènerait à ta perte… On est dans des camps adverses on le sait, alors si on se jure de ne rien dire à personne, on repart à égalité tous les deux…

Il réfléchit un instant

**Drago** : D'accord, je le jure.

Elle sourit.

**Hermione** : Ne me prends pas pour plus stupide que je le suis… je veux une promesse sorcière…

**Drago** : Oh je pensais qu'en tant que fille de Moldu, les promesses de ta race te suffisaient.

**Hermione** : La ferme Malefoy, promets-le…

Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

**Drago **: Très bien… Je jure de ne jamais répéter ce qui se dira dans cette pièce ce soir… que les murs de cette bibliothèque garde notre secret et que la mort vienne me prendre si je le révèle à qui que se soit…

Il dessina un cercle face à lui avec sa baguette et y plongea la main. Le cercle lumineux se resserra sur son poignet scellant ainsi la promesse qu'il avait faite. Elle en fit de même et quand elle eut fini, elle tendit la sphère à Drago. Il hésita un instant puis posa ses mains dessus, frôlant ainsi celles d'Hermione. La sphère s'éclaira soudain de mille feux et une voix lancinante s'éleva dans le ciel.

_« Ennemis de toujours, l'un devra pourtant se sacrifier pour que l'autre fasse basculer le monde vers son destin… »_

La lumière s'éteignit aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était allumée, et le silence se fit. Troublée par cette révélation, Hermione lâcha la boule qui alla se briser sur le sol.

**Drago** : Putain merdre Granger ! Tu l'as brisée !

Hermione regarda les petits bouts de verre éparpillés partout. En faite, elle les fixa sans les voir, trop bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Drago l'était lui aussi, mais il préféra cacher ce sentiment de vulnérabilité derrière son habituel air hautain. Il se leva.

**Drago** : Je suis sûr que ce sont des conneries, en quoi on peut faire basculer le monde ?

Elle releva la tête.

**Drago** : Et surtout en quoi toi tu pourrais agir sur ce monde… tu n'es que…

**Hermione** : La ferme Malefoy !!

Elle s'en alla en courant, des larmes aux yeux. La jeune fille réalisait probablement bien plus la portée de cette prophétie. Ou peut-être la prenait-elle bien plus à cœur que Malefoy. En effet celui-ci fit disparaître les bouts de verre d'un coup de baguette et alla se coucher comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, une fois dans son lit, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette phrase. Fallait-il vraiment que l'un se sacrifie pour l'autre ? Il secoua la tête. Non il ne voyait aucune raison, que l'un comme l'autre se sacrifie pour son ennemi. En tout cas, qu'importe ces mots, ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui ferait un tel geste pour une petite sang de bourbe.


	3. Chapter 3

De son côté, Hermione mit plus de temps à rejoindre son lit. Elle préféra d'abord se calmer pour que Ginny ne sente pas son trouble dans le dortoir. Elle arpenta les couloirs pendant près d'une heure en repensant à cette voix. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde. Après tout, pour elle c'était presque le cas. La prophétie parlait d'un sacrifice, et jamais un être aussi égoïste que Malefoy ne ferait un geste aussi altruiste pour qui que se soit, et encore moins pour elle. Hermione sut donc immédiatement, que c'était elle qui se sacrifierait pour cet ignoble serpent. Parce que contrairement, à Malefoy, elle était prête à le faire si ça pouvait sauver le monde. Cette nuit là, elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, se voyant déjà presque morte.

Les jours suivants, Hermione évita au maximum de croiser Malefoy. Elle évita aussi de se trouver trop longtemps en présence de ses amis, craignant qu'ils ne remarquent son trouble et qu'ils ne lui posent des questions. Elle savait que si ses amis l'interrogeaient, elle craquerait, or, elle avait fait cette stupide promesse au Serpentard et ce qu'elle trouvait encore plus stupide, c'était que c'était son idée à elle. Pour occuper son esprit et tenter d'oublier tout cela, elle se plongea à corps perdu dans des recherches sur les prophéties et les auteurs. Elle ne se rappelait plus du nom de l'auteur qui était inscrit en dessous de la sphère et elle le regrettait bien car cela aurait pu lui être très utile pour en savoir plus sur la véracité des propos de ce prophète qui avait pondu une si horrible théorie sur elle et Drago.

Un soir, alors qu'elle continuait son incursion dans les livres à la lueur d'une bougie, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans la bibliothèque. Elle savait qu'elle était la seule à venir ici à cette heure. Aussi, elle décida d'aller surprendre son invité. Elle s'approcha à pas lents de la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque mais fut surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle se retourna donc pour se diriger de nouveau à sa place, mais tomba nez à nez avec un grand blond aux yeux bleus, dont le visage aurait probablement été doux à regarder s'il n'avait pas appartenu à son pire ennemi. Elle sursauta en le voyant. Il sourit devant l'effet qu'il avait obtenu.

**Hermione** : Tu m'as fait peur abruti !

Elle retourna vers sa table. Il la suivit.

**Drago** : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui en s'asseyant.

**Hermione** : Non…

Il lut la tranche d'un livre posée sur la table.

**Drago** : « Prophètes et prophéties : Peut-on y croire ? » Alors tu es encore hantée par cette… farce…

Elle le regarda avec des yeux qui l'auraient fait fondre sur place s'ils avaient été des lasers.

**Hermione** : Ce n'est pas une farce, je l'ai trouvé dans la salle des prophéties…

**Drago** : Et alors, n'importe qui peut se déclarer prophète…

**Hermione** : Ecoute, j'ai fait des recherches, et toutes les prophéties qui sont entreposées dans cette salle sont on ne peut plus sérieuses.

**Drago** : Et comment cela peut-il être vérifié puisque plus de la moitié ne sont pas entendues ? C'est là le tord du ministère d'ailleurs. Les gens ont le droit de connaître leur destin…

**Hermione** : Qu'importe, puisque tu n'y crois pas…

**Drago** : Et bien je ne fais que démontrer un exemple de plus de la cupidité des dirigeants du monde sorcier à vouloir tout contrôler…

Elle le regarda comme s'il avait parlé une autre langue. Non pas qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer des mots si intelligents dans la bouche de Malefoy. Il vit qu'elle le regardait bizarrement.

**Drago** : Quoi ?

La jeune fille sembla reprendre ses esprits.

**Hermione** : Rien… je… C'est un discours de Mangemort ça.

Elle n'avait trouvé que ça pour lui clouer le bec.

**Drago** : Alors si c'est ça la différence entre vous et les Mangemorts, je me déclare l'un d'eux immédiatement. C'est peut-être ça votre problème d'acceptation du maître des Ténèbres, vous avez peur qu'il ne dirige le monde mieux que l'actuel ministère composé d'idiots. Remarque, il n'est pas difficile de faire mieux qu'eux.

Hermione en resta bouche bée.

**Hermione** : Alors si je me sacrifie, c'est un être comme toi qui mènera le monde à son destin ? Je ne vois pas comment tu peux rendre ce monde meilleur avec un discours pareil !

**Drago** : La prophétie ne mentionne pas que le monde sera meilleur…

**Hermione** : Si je comprends bien, soit le monde reste tel qu'il est, soit tu le fais basculer vers le mal…

**Drago** : Non, il y a une autre solution…

**Hermione** : Laquelle ?

**Drago** : Tu tentes de le sauver…

Il se mit à rire.

**Drago** : Tu as raison en faite, ce monde est foutu !

**Hermione** : Tu ne me crois pas capable de vaincre le mal ?

**Drago** : Personne ne vaincra le maître des ténèbres…

**Hermione** : Possible… en tout cas, c'est facile pour toi de le dire, en choisissant son côté, tu ne t'exposes pas au risque d'échouer dans un face à face avec lui. Tu vois, tu dis que les gens du ministère sont des idiots, mais ils ne sont pas des lâches au moins…

Les yeux de Drago lancèrent des éclairs.

**Drago** : Je ne suis pas un lâche… et je n'ai pas choisi son côté.

**Hermione** : Tu ne serais pas un Mangemort alors ? Laisse-moi rire…

**Drago** : Tu veux que je te le prouve c'est ça ?

Il releva sa manche et agita son poignet sous le nez de la jeune fille. Elle remarqua qu'effectivement, il n'y avait aucun tatouage.

**Drago** : Alors, si je suis un Mangemort, dis-moi où est la marque ?

Elle émit un rire ironique.

**Hermione** : C'est évident que tu n'en as pas encore, les Mangemorts ne sont pas assez bêtes pour te tatouer de leur sceau alors que tu te trouves dans l'école dirigée par le plus grand ennemi de votre maître…

Il baissa sa manche puis lui tourna le dos.

**Drago** : Crois ce que tu veux…

Il jeta un dernier regard à la jeune fille et partit. Malgré la pénombre qui les entourait, Hermione eut tout de même le temps de percevoir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux du jeune Serpentard. Cette discussion la démoralisa plus encore. Hermione croyait dur comme fer à cette prophétie, mais elle ne voyait pas comment la réaliser sachant que jamais Drago ne se sacrifierait pour elle et qu'il était désormais hors de question qu'elle fasse elle aussi un sacrifice en sachant qu'il allait offrir à Voldemort le monde sur un plateau s'il en avait l'occasion.

L'hiver se durcit et Noël approcha. Comme chaque année, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny restèrent à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Harry avait quelque peu retrouver le sourire, mais l'ombre de Sirius planait toujours dans son cœur et son esprit ce qui expliquait ses nombreux moments d'absence.

Au matin de Noël, Hermione, la mine morose, monta à la tour d'astronomie pour envoyer un hibou à ses parents. Elle accrocha une carte à la patte d'un des hiboux et le regarda s'envoler. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda le soleil se lever péniblement. Elle était tellement prise dans son admiration qu'elle n'entendit pas Drago, que son père, très occupé en mission avait décidé de laisser à Poudlard, approcher.

**Drago** : Tu as décidé de te suicider ?

Elle se retourna avec un léger sursaut.

**Hermione** : C'est une manie chez toi de me faire peur !

Il ne répondit que par un de ses sourires qu'Hermione détestait tant.

**Hermione** : Je suppose que si je me jetais de cette tour, tu n'en serais que plus ravie… Ca éviterait de choisir qui devra se sacrifier.

Il prit appui contre le mur tout en la regardant.

**Drago **: Alors tu en es toujours là ? A ressasser cette foutue prophétie ?

Elle le regarda.

**Hermione** : Ne me dis pas que tu n'y penses jamais ?

Il mit un temps à répondre.

**Drago **: Ok, ça m'arrive. Mais je crois qu'on n'en a pas la même interprétation toi et moi.

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de se tourner dans l'autre sens, dos au vide.

**Hermione** : Vas-y ton interprétation m'intéresse.

Il fit quelques pas.

**Drago** : Et bien, tu as pris le sacrifice en son sens le plus fort : la mort. Mais il y a des tas de choses qui peuvent être des sacrifices… Des choses auxquelles tu tiens.

**Hermione** : Comme ?

**Drago **: Une personne, la famille, les amis, un objet, une partie de sa personnalité.

Elle hocha la tête tout en réfléchissant.

**Hermione** : Pourtant la prophétie dit bien que l'un devra se sacrifier pour l'autre…

**Drago **: Non, l'un devra se sacrifier pour que l'autre sauve le monde… Peut-être que l'un devra rejoindre le camp de l'autre…

Elle le fixa.

**Hermione** : Je ne deviendrai pas une Mangemort.

Il sourit.

**Drago **: Pourquoi dans tes propos c'est toujours toi qui te sacrifies ?

**Hermione** : Parce que tu es bien trop égoïste pour que ce soit toi…

**Drago** : Je crois plutôt que tu essayes de faire croire que tu fais ça à contre cœur, mais tu sais que si tu te sacrifiais, se serait toi la véritable héroïne…

**Hermione** : Tu crois vraiment que si je devais rejoindre ton camp, mes amis me considéreraient comme une héroïne ? Je préfère encore la mort à la trahison…

**Drago** : Tu sais Granger, le sacrifice signifie que tu le fais sans en avoir envie… On dirait pourtant que tu n'attends que la mort…

Elle le fixa trouvant cette affirmation osée.

**Hermione** : Non… je ne désire pas mourir.

**Drago** : Tu ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir, alors on n'en parle plus… Le monde n'aura qu'à être sauvé par quelqu'un d'autre… je suis sûre que des tas de prophéties annoncent la délivrance et la fin du monde de toute façon…

Elle sourit devant la façon que Drago avait d'envoyer tout ça balader. Il commença à s'en aller, quand les mots sortirent de la bouche d'Hermione sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

**Hermione** : Joyeux Noël.

Il se retourna surpris. Il hésita puis lança à son tour un « toi aussi » quelque peu gêné.


	4. Chapter 4

C'est le cœur plus léger qu'Hermione redescendit dans la grande salle pour fêter Noël avec ses amis. Après tout, Drago avait raison, elle prenait beaucoup trop à cœur une prophétie dont elle ne connaissait rien de l'auteur et puis elle était trop jeune pour avoir de telles responsabilités. Dés le lendemain de Noël, elle se replongea dans les cours, son esprit étant enfin assez libéré pour ré ingurgiter des quantités d'informations. Mais soudain, elle se mit à penser à Drago. Elle avait aimé les dernières conversations qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Sous ses apparences d'idiot, il cachait beaucoup d'intelligence et de maturité. Elle secoua la tête comme pour se défaire de cette idée : Non vraiment Malefoy restait et resterait toujours une sale petite fouine ! Elle se remit donc dans ses bouquins jusqu'à l'heure du repas où elle rejoignit Harry et Ron. En ces périodes de fête, Poudlard semblait définitivement désert. Le peu d'élève restant se rassemblant par maison, donnait l'impression d'être seul au monde. Et c'est ce que ressentit Hermione quand, après le déjeuner, Harry et Ron partirent s'entraîner au Quidditch tandis que Ginny flirtait avec son dernier petit ami en date : Connor MacFinley. Hermione se couvrit donc chaudement et entreprit d'aller faire un petit tour prêt du lac pour admirer la beauté de l'eau glacée. Alors qu'elle marchait au bord, elle vit une silhouette de l'autre côté du lac. Elle reconnut immédiatement Drago et décida de ne pas faire de bruit pour pouvoir l'observer. Elle l'entendit pousser des jurons. Visiblement, il tentait de récupérer quelque chose qui était à la surface de la glace qui recouvrait le lac, mais il n'osait pas marcher dessus. Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui. Elle se fit aussi légère qu'elle le put et marcha sur la glace en direction du bonnet que Drago tentait désespérément de rattraper. Une fois qu'elle l'eut dans la main, elle s'éloigna du bord du lac.

**Hermione** : Alors Malefoy, on craint la grande méchante glace ?

Il lui lança un regard noir.

**Drago** : Ramène-moi ce bonnet Granger…

Elle sourit avec défi.

**Hermione** : Viens le chercher…

Il ne sembla pas être d'humeur joueuse, mais Granger était en train de le défier, il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras devant elle. Il regarda un instant autour de lui puis posa un pied sur la glace. Hermione sourit plus encore en voyant Drago Malefoy, habituellement si hautain, avoir autant la trouille.

**Hermione** : Alors Malefoy, j'attends…

**Drago** : Je te préviens Granger, quand je t'aurai attrapé tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

**Hermione** : Ouh j'ai peur.

Il commença à s'avancer vers elle avec une démarche d'empoté qu'Hermione se réjouissait d'observer. Il glissa, et dut mettre ses mains en avant pour se retenir. Cette vision de Drago à quatre pattes fit éclater Hermione de rire. Drago releva la tête pour la regarder.

**Drago** : Si tu racontes ça à qui que se soit !

Elle s'arrêta de rire avec beaucoup de mal. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'approcher de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci se recula au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il s'en rendit rapidement compte.

**Drago** : Granger ça ne m'amuse pas…

**Hermione** : Et bien moi si.

Il la regarda et fut frappé de voir un tel sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il revint à la charge et cette fois arriva assez prêt d'elle. Seulement, dans sa précipitation, il perdit l'équilibre. Probablement par réflexe, Hermione avança ses mains en avant pour qu'il se retienne à elle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant.

**Drago** : Rends-moi mon bonnet maintenant.

Elle lâcha la main qui tenait le bonnet et le lui tendit. Mais en voulant le prendre, Drago tomba sur la glace, entraînant avec lui Hermione. La jeune fille éclata de rire en se retrouvant ainsi sur les fesses. Drago en revanche releva la tête avec une grimace sur le visage. Il observa un instant la jeune Gryffondor et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie assise sur cette glace dorée et un sourire immense éclairant son visage. Elle remarque soudain qu'il la regardait.

**Hermione** : Quoi ?

Il sembla revenir au moment présent et tenta de se lever.

**Drago** : Ca n'est pas drôle, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ris !

Son sourire finit par s'effacer.

**Hermione** : Je te prouve que j'aime cette vie et les instants aussi simples qu'une chute sur de la glace.

Il la regarda.

**Hermione** : Tu es un mauvais perdant Malefoy…

Il la regarda un instant. Puis un sourire vengeur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**Drago **: Ah oui ?

Il se mit à genoux face à elle et commença à la chatouiller. La jeune fille se tordit de rire. Elle se retrouva bientôt couchée sur la glace, incapable de se défendre tellement elle riait. Drago s'acharnait à lui infliger ses horribles tortures. A force de l'entendre rire de si bon cœur, il finit par rire lui aussi. Elle profita de cette légère inattention pour rassembler ses forces et repousser Drago. Elle se retrouva tout d'un coup assise à califourchon sur lui et lui retint les mains au-dessus de la tête. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis réalisant la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Hermione se releva rapidement. Drago en fit autant et retourna vers le bord du lac, non sans mal. Hermione le suivit. Quand ils se retrouvèrent sur la berge, ils échangèrent un bref regard, puis Malefoy marmonna un léger « Il faut que j'y aille » avant de s'en aller. Hermione le regarda faire, un peu troublée par ce qu'il venait de se passer puis rejoignit à son tour le château, les mains dans les poches.

La fin de l'hiver approcha, laissant place aux prémices du printemps. Depuis Noël, Drago avait soigneusement évité Hermione qui de son côté ne pensait plus du tout à la prophétie. En revanche, Drago, après une conversation des plus déplaisante avec son père, se remit à y penser. En effet, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était peut-être lui qui était destiné à faire pencher le monde du côté du bien ou du mal. S'il suivait les traces de son père, il était évident que le monde irait vers le mal. Seulement, bien qu'il lui ait toujours parut impensable qu'il devienne autre chose que Mangemort, Drago commençait à douter de son envie de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Etait-ce cette foutue prophétie qui remettait sa vie en question ou était-ce le fait qu'elle le liait à Hermione Granger. Parce qu'il fallait bien l'admettre, le rire de la jeune fille hantait les pensées du petit Serpentard depuis le soir où il l'avait entendu. Pour clouer le bec au petit ange et au petit démon qui lui soufflaient quoi faire, Drago décida de chercher un peu plus loin sur les prophéties et leurs auteurs. Bien sûre Granger avait déjà fait de telles recherches, mais peut-être était-elle passée à côté de quelque chose. Ou peut-être lui avait-elle cachée des choses. Il décida d'abord de trouver la biographie de l'auteur dont il se souvenait vaguement du nom : Julius Hermin ou Limin peut-être. Il chercha longuement avant de tomber sur le nom de Lirmin qui lui fit tilt dans la tête. Il découvrit ainsi que Julius Lirmin était un prophète peu connu, mais dont les deux dernières prophéties entendues s'étaient bien réalisées. Alors qu'il était plongé dans sa lecture, Hermione arriva et fut étonnée de le voir assis à la table qu'elle avait l'habitude d'occuper quand elle faisait des recherches.

**Hermione** : Bonjour…

Il releva rapidement la tête et quand il vit que c'était elle, il cacha les notes qu'il avait pris. Elle le remarqua toute suite.

**Hermione** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Drago** : Ca ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache…

Elle pencha légèrement la tête et lut silencieusement le titre du livre qui était sur la table : « Les prophètes de tout temps ».

**Hermione** : J'ai pourtant bien l'impression que ça me concerne aussi…

Il suivit le regard de la jeune fille et se voyant démasqué, il cessa de cacher ses notes. Elle s'assit face à lui et prit le parchemin pour voir ce qu'il avait écrit dessus.

**Hermione** : Julius Lirmin ! Tu t'en souvenais ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle continua sa lecture en silence.

**Hermione** : Deux prophéties vérifiées ?

**Drago** : C'est peu…

**Hermione** : Il faudrait savoir combien ont été entendues pour pouvoir se faire une idée.

Il y eut un silence.

**Hermione** : Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas en cette prophétie ?

**Drago** : C'est le cas, mais… je crois que je cherche en elle un signe pour m'indiquer le chemin que je dois prendre.

Elle le fixa, étonnée que Drago hésite sur sa destinée.

**Hermione** : J'ai toujours cru que tu avais bien en tête ce que tu souhaitais devenir.

**Drago** : Oui, c'était le cas, mais je n'en suis plus sûre… Est-ce que ça ne doit pas être ça le sacrifice justement ?

**Hermione** : Venir du côté du bien tu veux dire ?

Il la regarda puis baissa les yeux.

**Drago** : Leurs projets… je…

Il hésita. Elle posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme ce qui le fit relever les yeux vers elle.

**Hermione** : Dis-moi…

Il retira sa main et tortilla nerveusement ses doigts.

**Drago** : Je ne peux pas suivre ce qu'ils ont prévus de faire, je ne suis pas…

Il hésita un instant.

**Drago** : Je ne suis pas un assassin.

Elle le regarda puis baissa les yeux.

**Hermione** : Je ne comprends pas, il y a longtemps que tu sais ce que les Mangemorts font, pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui le fait de tuer quelqu'un te gêne ?

Il releva les yeux.

**Drago** : Au fond de moi, je pensais que le maître des ténèbres ne reviendrait pas… Mais il est là maintenant.

**Hermione** : Alors tout ce discours que tu tiens depuis tout ce temps n'est en réalité qu'un leurre ? C'est pour cacher que tu as peur ?

Il la regarda.

**Drago** : Non. Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas encore que choisir… je suis…

**Hermione** : Tiraillé entre le bien et le mal ?

Il hocha la tête mollement pour approuver.

**Drago** : Tu crois que ça pourrait être ça le sacrifice ? Sacrifier l'un ou l'autre ? Si je choisissais le mal, je sacrifierais mon âme et si je choisissais le bien, c'est ma famille que je sacrifierais…

Le regard d'Hermione se perdit un instant dans le vide puis revint se poser sur Drago.

**Hermione** : Oui, je pense que c'est possible… dans ce cas, ça veut dire que ce serait moi qui devrais « sauver le monde » ?

Il se redressa.

**Drago** : Ecoute, avant de faire des hypothèses, on pourrait peut-être déjà vérifier les éléments qu'on a.

**Hermione** : Oui mais comment ?

**Drago** : Je sais qu'il existe à l'entrée de la salle des Prophéties un registre magique sur lequel est inscrit toutes les statistiques de réalisation des prophéties suivant leur auteur. On pourrait vérifier ce qu'il en est de ce Lirmin…

**Hermione** : Tu veux qu'on s'introduise secrètement dans la salle des Prophéties ?!?

**Drago** : Ne fait pas celle qui est outrée… on sait toi comme moi que ça ne serait pas la première fois que ça t'arriverait…

Elle le regarda sourire d'un air défiant.

**Hermion**e : Quand veux-tu le faire ?

**Drago** : Demain, dans la nuit…

**Hermione** : Si tôt ? Mais enfin il faut préparer…

**Drago** : J'y ai déjà réfléchi… il y a longtemps que je veux m'introduire dans cette salle… et puis mon père m'a déjà fait part de tous les pièges.

**Hermione** : Le ministère a dû tout changer depuis votre… je veux dire depuis la venue des Mangemorts.

**Drago **: Tu es une sorcière intelligente non ? Tu sauras déjouer les pièges de ces abrutis du ministère ?

Il la fixa avec un regard qui lui lançait un défi. Elle inspira un grand coup.

**Hermione** : Ok… on peut toujours tenter.

**Drago** : Quoi qu'il se passe, si on se fait attraper, je nierai avoir eu connaissance de ta présence là-bas c'est clair ?

**Hermione** : Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie que tout le monde sache que j'étais avec toi ?

Elle se leva et commença à partir avant de se retourner.

**Hermione** : 23 heures devant la grande salle ok ?


	5. Chapter 5

La journée du lendemain, Hermione fut très prise dans ses pensées ce que, même Harry, pourtant si accaparé par ses propres problèmes, remarqua.

**Harry** : Ca ne va pas ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

**Hermione** : Si, tout va bien.

**Harry** : Je sais que je suis moins… disons « à l'écoute » des autres depuis… enfin… je suis là quand même.

Elle posa sa main sur la main du jeune homme. Drago, qui était un peu plus loin, ne manqua pas de remarquer ce geste.

**Hermione** : Merci.

Puis Hermione tourna légèrement les yeux et vit Drago qui la fixait. Il détourna rapidement son regard espérant que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Le soir arriva plus vite qu'Hermione et Drago ne l'avaient redouté. La jeune fille se rendit au point de rendez-vous, avec une boule au ventre. Quand elle aperçut Drago devant la grande salle, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle inspira un grand coup et alla rejoindre le jeune homme qui était plus beau que jamais, tout habillé de noir, sa cape volant dans les courants d'air que les couloirs du vieux château renfermaient. Il la regarda à peine quand elle arriva près de lui.

**Drago** : Tu es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête. Ils sortirent du château et allèrent jusqu'à la grille de Poudlard, qui, par miracle, ou par une grande imprudence était restée ouverte. Drago indiqua à sa complice leur lieu de destination et tous deux transplanèrent jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique qui permettait l'accès à l'intérieur du ministère. Drago rentra dedans et elle en fit autant. Elle le vit bricoler quelque chose sous la tablette du téléphone.

**Hermione **: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Drago **: J'essaie de forcer l'entrée, tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait annoncer notre arrivée ?

**Hermione** : Bien sûre que non, mais il y avait un moyen plus discret de s'introduire ici.

Il se releva précipitamment vers elle et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

**Drago** : Et bien vas-y Granger explique-moi…

Elle le fixa un instant.

**Hermione** : La poudre de cheminette… il y a une cheminée au dernier étage qui n'est pas surveillée.

**Drago** : N'ETAIT pas surveillée… Tu crois quoi ? C'est la première mesure qu'ils ont pris après l'intrusion de… tout le monde !

Elle sourit.

**Hermione** : Et tu crois qu'il n'ont pas fait surveiller la cabine ?

**Drago** : J'en suis sûre, le ministère est très bête… Ils ont toujours pensé que les Mangemorts avaient pris le même chemin que toi et tes amis… en réalité, c'est faux…

**Hermione** : Ils sont entrés par ici sans que personne s'en rende compte ? Ah les fourbes !!

Il ne put retenir un sourire devant l'expression si politiquement correcte d'Hermione. Il se pencha de nouveau pour dérouter le système et d'un coup, le téléphone moldu s'éclaira et Drago appuya sur le numéro d'étage de la salle des prophéties. Hermione pinça les lèvres, jalouse de la réussite du jeune homme.

**Hermione** : Et ton père est au courant que tu l'imites ?

Il se tourna vers elle.

**Drago** : Il me tuerait s'il savait que j'ai révélé leur « truc » à une… enfin à quelqu'un qui est du côté du bien…

Elle hocha la tête et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un long couloir au bout duquel Hermione reconnut la salle des prophéties. Ils sortirent, baguette à la main et inspectèrent les alentours. Dans un chuchotement, Hermione annonça que la voix était libre. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la porte et, alors que Drago s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, Hermione lui attrapa le bras.

**Hermione** : Tu es fou ! La porte est sous sortilège…

La jeune fille inspecta rapidement la porte avant de déclarer dans un soupir d'amusement.

**Hermione** : Il faudrait vraiment expliquer au ministère que tout ce qui est Moldu ne constitue pas une défense sûre…

Elle tapa quelques coups de baguette sur la porte en réponse à l'énigme posée. Drago la regarda, impressionné.

**Drago** : Pour des sangs purs qui haïssent toute la culture Moldue, crois-moi c'est une vraie épreuve.

Elle lui sourit et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et la refermèrent derrière eux.

**Drago** : Bon maintenant il faut trouver ce livre…

**Hermione** : Je croyais que tu savais où il était ?!

Il la regarda se sentant agressé par ce ton, puis il prit son air le plus détaché et hautain possible ?

**Drago** : Oui, il est dans cette pièce…

Elle regarda l'immense pièce, avant de voir Drago avancer et de le suivre en poussant un soupir d'agacement. Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour aller plus vite dans les dédalles de la salle. Hermione, pas très rassurée avança en silence, scrutant toutes les allées. Elle remarqua que beaucoup d'étagères étaient vides alors que quelques mois auparavant elles étaient encore pleines. En effet, leur petite aventure ici, avait mal tournée quand les Mangemorts avaient débarqués. Brutes comme ils étaient, ils avaient alors lancés des sortilèges dans tous les sens brisant pas mal de prophéties. Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, Hermione aperçut soudain une grande silhouette passée devant elle. Elle serra un peu plus sa baguette et sentit son cœur accélérer. Au détour d'une allée, bien que très attentive, Hermione ne s'attendit pas à voir une grande masse arriver devant elle en poussant un « bouuuuuuuuuu » Alors qu'elle-même poussa un cri qui ressemblait plutôt à un « aaaahhhhhhhhhhh », elle entendit un rire et vit la personne face à elle se plier en deux. Elle comprit alors que c'était Malefoy qui lui avait joué un sale tour. Elle lui lança un regard noir alors que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire.

**Hermione** : Tu te trouves drôle Malefoy ?!?

Il se releva en tentant de se calmer.

**Drago** : Tu aurais du voir ta tête Granger, c'était à mourir de rire.

Elle continua son chemin, visiblement vexée.

**Hermione** : Si seulement t'avais pu effectivement t'étouffer en riant !

Drago retrouva son sérieux immédiatement.

**Drago** : Oh Granger, tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour.

Elle se retourna vers lui, la colère marquant son visage.

**Hermione** : Tu te rends compte que le lieu n'est pas vraiment approprié pour des plaisanteries de ce genre !

Il sourit.

**Drago** : Je trouvais aussi que le lac gelé n'était pas approprié pour s'amuser… mais tu en as décidé autrement…

Elle lui lança un regard assassin.

**Drago** : J'ai trouvé le livre, il est par là.

Il montra la direction opposée, et avança. Hermione le regarda un instant puis le suivi à contrecoeur.

Ils arrivèrent au livre qui était à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée. Elle murmura « Lumos » et sa baguette éclaira le livre. Ils se jetèrent un regard et Hermione ouvrit le lourd grimoire. Elle feuilleta rapidement et comprit que les prophéties étaient classées suivant l'ordre alphabétique de leurs auteurs. Elle tomba rapidement sur Julius Lirmin. Ils se penchèrent ensemble sur le livre et découvrirent que le prophète, bien que très peu connu avait une dizaine de prophéties à son actif. 6 étaient indiqués comme « non encore entendues », une portait la mention « détruite », deux autres indiquaient « entendues et réalisées », enfin, en face de la dernière était écrite « entendue, mais pas encore réalisée ». Hermione suivie du doigt la ligne pour tomber sur la colonne des personnes concernées. Elle vit que c'était leur prophétie. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, visiblement tendus. Elle remonta sur la ligne d'avant pour vois qui étaient les personnes concernées par les deux prophéties réalisées. L'une était Edwin Rumos, dont Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parlé. L'autre, ou plutôt les autres étaient, Barty Croupton et Barty Croupton Jr et elle datait de l'année où Voldemort avait disparu. Hermione resta figée dessus. Drago le remarqua.

**Drago** : Tu as une idée de ce que pouvait annoncer cette prophétie ?

La jeune fille était un peu troublée.

**Hermione** : Probablement que le père allait devoir sacrifier son fils ou que le fils trahirait le père…

Ils restèrent quelques minutes songeur avant que Drago ne déclare qu'ils devaient partir. Elle hocha la tête et referma le livre. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, ils l'entendirent grincer, signe que quelqu'un entrait ici. Hermione éteignit rapidement sa baguette en murmurant « nox ». Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence, éclairés par les quelques prophéties qui brillaient. Drago vit alors une silhouette passer juste devant. Visiblement c'était l'un des gardiens, mais il ne les avait pas remarqué. Drago poussa tout de même Hermione derrière une des étagères et s'y dissimula à son tour. Ils écoutèrent les bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Hermione, regarda Drago et murmura.

**Hermione** : Si on sort par cette porte, il nous entendra.

Il hocha la tête.

**Drago **: Tu connais un autre moyen de sortir d'ici ?

Elle réfléchit un instant et pensa à leur incursion quelques mois plutôt dans cette même salle.

**Hermione** : Il y a une autre salle au fond… c'est celle où les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phoenix se sont livrés bataille… Il y a une sortie par là.

**Drago **: Ok, on y va…

Il regarda de chaque côté puis avança dans l'allée, vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient. Hermione le suivit, à pas de loup. Ils arrivèrent à la fameuse salle et Drago repéra la porte dont Hermione parlait. Il se dirigea vers elle, mais remarqua que sa complice ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna vers elle et la vit immobile, fixant une espèce de trou au milieu de la pièce.

**Drago** : Granger !

Elle le regarda, hésita, puis le rejoignit. Ils ouvrirent la porte et celle-ci émit un léger grincement. Qu'ils jugèrent trop bas pour que le gardien ait pu l'entendre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et retournèrent vers la cabine téléphonique ascenseur. Ils l'aperçurent après quelques détours dans les couloirs. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dedans, le gardien apparut à l'autre bout et cria en les voyant. Il courut vers eux, tandis que Drago tentait de faire remonter la cabine.

**Drago** : Merde, merde, merde.

Hermione comprit qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Elle sortit alors de son sac une sorte de boule et la lança vers le gardien. Au moment où elle toucha ses jambes, la boule lança une sorte de gaz. Drago releva la tête en entendant crier le pauvre gardien et dans un dernier effort, il réussit à faire démarrer l'ascenseur. Tandis que les portes se refermaient, Hermione et Drago eurent le temps d'apercevoir le visage du gardien couvert de pustules.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsqu'ils transplanèrent au portail du château, Hermione et Drago étaient pliés de rire.

**Drago** : Où as-tu eut cette merveille ?

Hermione tenta de répondre entre deux rires.

**Hermione** : Ca vient du magasin de farce et attrape des frères Weasley.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cour du château toujours en riant. Puis, alors qu'ils marchaient vers la lourde porte en chêne, Drago reprit son sérieux.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre découverte ?

Elle retrouva son calme à son tour, en pénétrant dans le château. Elle s'arrêta face à lui.

**Hermione** : Je ne sais pas trop…

**Drago** : Pour tout dire, ça ne me rassure pas vraiment…

Elle hocha la tête pour approuver.

**Hermione** : Ecoute, ce que je sais c'est que si une prophétie doit se réaliser, rien de ce qu'on fera ne pourra l'en empêcher. Au mieux, elle changera légèrement…

**Drago** : Alors on fait quoi ? On attend de voir qui se sacrifiera ?

**Hermione** : Je crois que c'est la seule chose à faire… Ca et prier pour que ça ne soit pas le pire des sacrifices…

Il hocha la tête.

**Drago** : Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher…

**Hermione** : Oui… Bonne nuit.

Il approuva et s'en alla vers les cachots pendant que Hermione le regardait s'éloigner. Elle rejoignit à son tour son lit et eut un sourire avant de s'endormir en repensant à la tête de ce pauvre gardien.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Hermione avait la tête dans le brouillard quand elle entendit, Ron, qui s'était emparé de son exemplaire de la gazette s'écrier.

**Ron** : Tu as vu ça ! La salle des prophéties a été visitée cette nuit !

Hermione se redressa pour écouter et lança un regard à Drago, qui visiblement était très fatigué.

**Harry** : Quelque chose a été volé ?

Ron parcourut rapidement l'article.

**Ron** : Non… C'est bizarre. Tu crois que Tu-sais-qui recherche toujours ta prophétie ?

Harry secoua la tête.

**Harry** : Il sait qu'elle a été détruite.

**Ron** : Alors qu'est-ce que les Mangemorts cherchaient là-bas ?

La jeune fille sembla un peu inquiète.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi ils pensent que ce sont les Mangemorts ?

**Ron** : Oh, ils disent qu'ils ne savent pas qui c'est, mais c'est évident que ça ne peut être qu'eux. La preuve, la gazette est remplie d'articles annonçant des attaques de Mangemorts…

**Harry** : Vraiment je me demande quand tout ça va se terminer ?

Hermione se mit à réfléchir ce que Ron et Harry remarquèrent.

**Harry** : Hermie ça va ?

Elle sembla se réveiller.

**Hermione** : Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée, j'ai travaillé tard.

Ginny arriva à ce moment là

**Ginny** : On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que toi. J'ai croisé Malefoy ce matin, baillant à tel point que j'ai cru que sa mâchoire allait se briser. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas sorti une seule de ses réflexions stupides.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent pour regarder Drago, et remarquèrent qu'effectivement il semblait très fatigué.

Le temps passa très rapidement. Le printemps était enfin arrivé et il ne restait plus que trois mois avant la fin des cours. Hermione et Drago n'avaient pas reparlé de cette prophétie depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis leur visite au ministère en faite. Drago évitait soigneusement Hermione, et elle comprenait bien ses raisons. Pourtant, un soir, alors qu'elle se promenait près du lac, elle aperçut une tête blonde derrière un arbre et ne put s'empêcher d'aller vers le jeune homme. Il était tellement songeur qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés. C'est seulement quand elle lui lança un bonjour qu'il tourna la tête vers elle.

**Hermione** : Je peux m'asseoir ?

**Drago** : Le lac est à tout le monde…

Elle prit cela pour un oui et s'assit à côté de lui.

**Hermione** : Tu as l'air tourmenté depuis quelques jours…

Il ne lui répondit pas.

**Hermione** : Est-ce la prophétie ?

Il la regarda un instant. Devait-il lui avouer que depuis quelques jours, des rêves où il se voyait mourir avaient envahit ses nuits. Il décida que non, il ne voulait pas influencer cette destinée qui était tracée pour eux.

**Drago** : C'est effrayant de ne pas savoir ce qui nous attend…

**Hermione** : Oui, ni de savoir à quel moment l'un de nous choisira de se sacrifier…

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête.

**Hermione** : Ca serait tellement plus facile, si cette prophétie liait deux personnes qui s'apprécient…

**Drago** : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

**Hermione** : C'est plus facile de se sacrifier pour quelqu'un qu'on aime…

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir sa réaction.

**Drago **: Peut-être, mais c'est tellement égoïste aussi.

Il remarqua qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

**Drago** : C'est dur pour celui qui reste de voir quelqu'un qu'on aime se sacrifier et probablement souffrir.

Il y eut un silence.

**Drago** : Nous on n'aura pas ce problème puisqu'on se déteste…

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et l'étincelle qu'il y eut dedans, prouva que cette dernière phrase n'était plus tout à fait vraie. Aucun pourtant n'en fit la remarque. Après un long silence, Hermione reprit la conversation.

**Hermione** : Est-ce que tu as pris une décision pour ton avenir ?

Il la fixa un instant.

**Drago** : Non, et plus le temps passe, plus la décision devient difficile à prendre.

Elle approuva sans savoir qu'elle était maintenant un facteur important dans la prise de décision du jeune homme.

Ce soir là, Drago fit encore une fois le même rêve dans lequel il mourrait. Comme toutes les autres fois, c'était très flou. Il ne reconnaissait pas le lieu et n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de celui qui devait le tuer. Les nuits suivantes furent aussi perturbées par ce cauchemar. Malgré tout, il n'en parla jamais à Hermione pendant les quelques moments où ils se retrouvaient pour discuter en oubliant qu'ils étaient ennemis. Hermione aimait beaucoup retrouver Drago, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle appréciait tant la présence d'un Serpentard qu'elle haïssait depuis tant de temps. Seulement il avait changé. Il était à présent plus civilisé, presque agréable envers elle.

Sa vision du jeune homme changea pourtant un soir où elle le retrouva, comme d'habitude, près du lac. Elle s'assit.

**Hermione** : Salut !

Très vite elle se rendit compte que quelque chose avait changé quand il ne lui répondit pas.

**Hermione** : Ca va ?

Il se tourna vers elle avec un visage glacé.

**Drago** : En quoi mon état te concerne-t-il ? Et qui t'as permis de t'asseoir à mes côtés ?

Elle sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, blessée par le ton qu'il avait employé.

**Hermione** : Je pensais que…

**Drago** : Ecoute Granger, ne pense pas… C'est fini nos petites conversations ! Je ne suis pas ton ami et on n'est rien l'un pour l'autre…

Elle le fixa un instant, blessée

**Hermione** : Tu as raison sur ce point, Tu n'es rien pour moi… rien qu'un immonde Serpentard froid et…

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione et elle s'enfuit en pleurant. Drago la regarda partir puis ferma les yeux. Il se sentait mal d'avoir ainsi blessée la jeune fille. Il jeta une pierre dans le lac et retourna au château. Hermione avait rejoint sa chambre pour pleurer. Pourquoi le comportement égoïste de cet idiot de Malefoy l'atteignait-il à ce point ? En voyant ses larmes dans le miroir, elle réalisa que ce Serpent n'en valait pas la peine. Elle prit une serviette et décida d'aller prendre un bon bain dans la salle de bain des préfets. Alors qu'elle descendait à l'étage du dessous, elle vit Drago passer dans le couloir qui menait vers la sortie. Intriguée, elle décida de le suivre. Elle le vit sortit par la lourde porte en chêne qui fermait l'établissement et se diriger vers le portail. Il sortait pour transplaner, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle lâcha sa serviette et le suivit en se félicitant d'avoir pris avec elle sa baguette. Elle le vit transplaner comme elle s'en était doutée. Le transplanage laissait une trace pendant quelques secondes qui permettait de suivre une personne jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait transplaner. Elle atterrit ainsi derrière un énorme bâtiment qu'elle connaissait très bien : Le ministère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du mur et aperçut Drago en train de discuter avec des Mangemorts. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de Lucius Malefoy. Elle se pencha un peu plus pour entendre la conversation.

**Lucius** : … attendre jusqu'à l'ouverture du ministère et là…

**Drago** : Oui père… vous m'avez déjà expliqué ce plan.

Lucius lui fit alors signe de le suivre. Drago allait pour le faire, quand il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers le mur, là où était cachée Hermione. L'avait-il vu ? Non, Hermione était sûre que non, mais il semblait pourtant avoir sentit sa présence. Il n'en souffla pourtant mot à son père et s'engouffra à son tour dans la cabine téléphonique qui descendit. Hermione voulut les suivre, mais elle hésita. C'était très dangereux. Elle réfléchit pendant de longues minutes et décida qu'il serait plus prudent de prévenir l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle se rendit donc à Poudlard pour prévenir Dumbledore lui-même. Seulement, une fois arrivée devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas le mot de passe. Elle resta quelques minutes à essayer différents noms de bonbons, sachant que Dumbledore adorant les sucreries, en avait fait ses mots de passe. Voyant ses efforts vains, elle retourna hors du château, se maudissant de n'avoir pas été d'abord au square Grimmaud. Le jour se levait quand elle commença à raconter ce qu'elle avait vu à l'Ordre. Lupin se leva en sursaut.

**Lupin** : Molly, vous essayer de trouver Albus, les autres, vous venez avec moi, on y va…

**Bill** : On ne devrait pas prévenir les Aurors d'abord ?

**Lupin** : Les gens qui travaillent au ministère sont en train d'arriver, ils vont les attaquer, on ne peut pas attendre. Et puis les Aurors seront très vites prévenus…

Lupin se retourna vers Hermione.

**Lupin** : Merci de nous avoir alertés, maintenant tu rentres au château…

**Hermione** : Mais…

**Lupin **: Il n'y a pas de « mais » c'est trop dangereux, tu ne discutes pas.

Avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter un mot, les quelques personnes présentes transplanèrent, la laissant seule ici. Elle alla pour faire ce que Lupin lui avait ordonné, quand elle réalisa que c'était certainement aujourd'hui que la Prophétie allait se réaliser et donc que sa présence était indispensable.


	7. Chapter 7

Elle pénétra donc à l'intérieur du ministère par une porte ouverte que l'Ordre avait certainement oublié de boucler pour empêcher que plus de personne ne pénètre dans l'enceinte du ministère. Elle se retrouva donc au dernier étage dans un petit bureau. Elle en sortit lentement et entendit avec horreur des gens crier. Elle monta les escaliers et au fur et à mesure de son ascension, une odeur de brûlé vint lui chatouiller les narines. Quand elle eut jeté un coup d'œil dans le couloir, elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi. Les Mangemorts avaient mis le feu au ministère pour pouvoir piéger toutes personnes à l'intérieur. Malgré sa peur, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans le couloir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait, mais il fallait qu'elle trouve. Finalement quand elle aperçut Drago à l'autre bout du couloir, lançant un sortilège Doloris à un vieil homme, elle fut soulagée, bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lança un « expelliarmus » qui désarma le jeune homme, tandis que sa victime s'écroulait sur le sol.

**Drago** : Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Granger…

Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui.

**Hermione** : C'est toi qui n'aurais pas dû…

La voix d'Hermione tremblait, laissant paraître un manque d'assurance évident face à ce jeune blondinet.

**Drago** : Va-t'en si tu ne veux pas que je te tue.

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux en entendant cette menace.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi tu as choisi ce camp ? Pourquoi tu as choisi de rejoindre le mal ?

**Drago** : Tu n'as donc rien compris… je suis le mal !

**Hermione** : Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai… tu as du bon en toi, je l'ai vu…

**Drago** : Mais je t'ai montré ce que j'avais envie de te montrer !!

Elle s'approcha de lui mais il pointa sa baguette vers elle.

**Drago** : Ne t'approche pas…

**Hermione** : Tu es plus fort que ça Drago…

**Drago** : Il fallait un sacrifice alors voilà… j'ai sacrifié tout ce que je pouvais avoir de bon en moi.

Elle continuait de s'approcher de lui.

**Hermione** : Non, c'est faux… Ce n'est pas ce genre de sacrifice là qu'il fallait… tu l'as toujours su comme moi. L'un doit mourir…

**Drago** : Dans ce cas là Granger, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit toi qui meurt… Je ne me sacrifierai pas

**Hermione** : Je suis prête à le faire… si tu me jures que tu rendras ce monde meilleur…

Il la regarda un instant, surpris par cette confiance qu'elle lui accordait.

**Drago** : Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas… je suis un Mangemort…

Elle s'approcha de lui et releva la manche du jeune homme tout en caressant son poignet.

**Hermione** : Non, tu ne l'es pas… pas encore… tu peux être plus fort qu'eux…

Il baissa les yeux. Elle passa sa main sous son menton pour le forcer à la regarder.

**Hermione** : Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes liés tous les deux… Lirmin a choisi dans ses prophéties d'en condamner un… Deux êtres totalement différents et pourtant si semblables… Il veut que chacun choisisse ce qu'il y a de meilleur en l'autre pour accomplir la prophétie…

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

**Hermione** : Cette combativité que tu as… c'est ça que moi j'ai décidé de retenir de toi…

**Drago** : Et dis-moi ce qu'il y a de meilleur en toi que je devrais prendre ?

**Hermione** : Tu le sauras en temps voulu, écoute…

Une voix les interrompit à ce moment là.

**La voix** : Comme c'est mignon…

Drago se retourna et vit Lord Voldemort se dresser devant eux.

**Voldemort** : Je savais que tu étais un traître vu que ton père en est un… où plutôt un lâche, mais au fond c'est pareil.

Il émit un rire glacial. Tout à coup, Drago eut l'impression de s'être déjà trouvé à cet endroit.

**Drago** : Le rêve…

Cet éternel cauchemar qu'il avait fait était en train de se produire sous ses yeux.

**Hermione** : Quel rêve ?

**Drago** : Celui où je meurs… C'est moi qui dois me sacrifier.

Il chuchotait presque pour lui-même. Il se plaça devant Hermione.

**Drago** : Allez-y, tuez-moi !

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur lui.

**Voldemort** : Si ton rêve te l'a soufflé…

En voyant cette lueur dans les yeux de ce démon, Hermione comprit : Ce n'était pas l'inconscient de Drago qui lui avait soufflé de se sacrifier, c'était Voldemort. Ce bruit qu'elle avait entendu dans la bibliothèque le soir où ils avaient écouté la prophétie, était à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait Drago. Quelqu'un avait entendu cette prophétie… et l'avait rapportée à Voldemort. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Ca signifiait donc que s'il voulait que Drago meurt, c'était parce qu'elle-même n'était pas en mesure de sauver ce monde, où alors que le seigneur des ténèbres redoutait d'avoir Drago comme adversaire. Elle vit le maître des ténèbres pointer sa baguette vers Drago. Dans un élan de courage, elle se plaça devant Drago et avant de recevoir le sortilège de la mort, elle murmura :

**Hermione** : Tu sauveras ce monde… j'ai confiance en toi…

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago et mourut dans ses bras. Voldemort baissa le bras visiblement surpris par ce retournement de situation. Drago regarda le corps sans vie d'Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'était sacrifiée en lui accordant sa confiance. Jamais personne n'avait fait ça pour lui. Il la regarda et comprit ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il allait prendre ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en elle. Il posa délicatement le corps de la jeune fille et pointa sa baguette vers Voldemort.

**Drago** : Vous n'auriez pas dû !

**Voldemort** : C'était toi qui devais mourir… enfin d'abord toi et ensuite elle, mais finalement ça n'a que peu d'importance, c'est juste une question d'ordre… Tu auras vécu quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Mais alors qu'il semblait si sûr de lui et qu'il était si fort, Lord Voldemort ne décela pas le sortilège informulé que lui lança Drago. L'avada Kedavra atteignit le maître sans que celui-ci ne puisse réagir et le tua. Drago resta un instant à regarder le cadavre de Voldemort. Puis il prit celui d'Hermione dans ses bras et avança. Il la ramena à la surface, là où les membres de l'Ordre se battaient. Quand ils virent le corps d'Hermione, ils furent désemparés. Les Aurors arrêtèrent la plupart des Mangemorts et retrouvèrent le corps du maître des Ténèbres.

Drago attendait ses amis Serpentards sur les marches de l'école. C'était aujourd'hui le départ de Poudlard. Il était assis et tenait dans ses mains un exemplaire de la gazette. Des semaines avaient passées depuis la mort du maître des Ténèbres, mais les journaux ne cessaient de parler de cette aubaine. Les gros titres annonçaient le retour du calme dans le monde magique. Harry et Ron passèrent à côté de Drago en lui jetant un regard de travers. Ils souffraient encore beaucoup de la mort brutale de leur amie. Et malgré le fait que c'était Drago qui avait ramené son corps, Ron et Harry le haïssaient toujours : Certaines choses ne changent pas. Si seulement ils avaient su ce qui avait pu se passer ce jour là… Peut-être en aurait-il voulu encore plus au jeune Serpentard. Même si celui-ci avait permis à Harry de vivre : l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survivra. Il tourna la gazette et lut le second gros titre : « Découvrirons-nous un jour le sauveur de notre monde ? ». L'article mentionnait que la personne qui avait lancé le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra contre Lord Voldemort ne s'était toujours pas fait connaître. Il était émis une hypothèse selon laquelle les Mangemorts c'étaient retournés contre lui. Drago sourit. Au fond, c'était un peu vrai… Il regarda vers le lac et entendit dans sa tête un rire. Ce rire plein d'espoir et de bonheur. Voilà ce qu'il retenait d'Hermione : la vie.

_**- FIN - **_

Le 04 septembre 2007


End file.
